Of Spider Silk and Spangled Shields
by Dark Moons and Whispered Words
Summary: The sassy daughter of Spiderman joins the Avengers - only to find herself meeting a beautiful man with blue eyes who's stuck in the wrong time period. Slow romance, lots of language… Open to prompts and tips! Chapter 3 up! I'm back in business!
1. Chapter 1: Why Hello

hey y'all! this bees my first fanfic! hope y'all like it!

A/N: I only saw the movie once, so if it's inacurate... ya.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from Avengers, bla bla bla BUT LYDIE IS MINE grrrrrr... ;)

oh, and Lydie is sorta a spider-man type chick, so I don't own that either...

'thoughts'

_**telepathic stuffs**_

* * *

**Captain, Captain**

**Chapter 1: Why hello...**

It seemed to Lydie that this ALWAYS seemed to happen.

Typical.

Whenever she finally got time to enjoy herself, some random psycopath decided to step in. That's what happens when you aren't considered normal.

Well, if telepathy and the ability to move and produce silk like a spider was normal, then Lydie was _perfectly_ normal.

5'11, with long shimmery hair, she stuck out from the crowd. The psyco, Lolo (or whatever his name was... Loki? ya, that's it) was currently rambling on about how humanity was below him, bla bla bla. 'Sheez,' Ly thought. (she was always known by Ly or Lyds from her friends) 'someone should try and stop this dude before this gets outa hand..'

Sighing heavily, Ly stood up from the kneeling crowd, shouting at the man in armour. "Hey, Lolo, or whatever your name is... would you please, bugger off or something? Some people are happy just the way they are."

'Lolo' twitched. "How dare you, foolish mortal! I am a god! I.." he paused in surprise when something sticky and white shot around his mouth, causing him to glare at the woman in surprise. Her long hair was changing color rapidly.

Lydie smirked at his thoughts, eyeing her now-maroon hair. "Like it, jerk? that means I'm pissed. Care to dance?"

she swung towards Loki, using the same strong fibers that he was currently trying to pull off of his mouth. 'Bitch..' he thought, finally blasting it off with is magic.

"Oh, so you do fireworks too? how pretty!" Ly taunted, her hair turning orange with confidence. Loki snarled at her, trying his best to hit her with his staff.

he finally brushed against her hand with it, declaring "Mortal, you have heart..."

All Lydie knew was that she couldn't control her body...

She watched with horror as her hands started shooting silk at the civilians, effectively trapping them. 'Must... fight him.' she thought, her mind straining against the fence that the staff built in it.

Loki was watching with evident amusement, watching her hair turn clear with her lack of emotion. She was detained, and fully under his power.

_He_ had no clue that she was telepathic.

With a final push, she broke the barriers. Loki wasn't surprised for too long. After all, he was a _god._

Lydie. was. PISSED. Ruby-red hair flying, she raced towards him, intending to maim, kill, or otherwise hurt him in some way. He cackled evily. "Fool, you were safer under my control..." With a resounding _crack_, glowing blue magic hit her legs and head at the same time, breaking her legs and causing her to fall.

That was the exact moment when a helicopter landed, and the Avengers sprung out.

With a final gasp, Lydie shot silk at Loki, knocking him over. He glared in her general direction when the Avengers surrounded him.

Captain America saw this strange woman knock Loki over with... _something._ With fascination, he watched as her long bright red hair faded to a dull black. 'She must be some sort of super human..' he thought, keeping a careful watch on the 'surrendered' Loki.

When Loki was safely tied up in the ship, the Captain returned to carefully pick up this strange girl, cradling her against his chest.

Natasha glanced at him in surprise. "What did she do?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

"She fought against Loki" Steve replied calmly. Natasha fought the urge to roll her eyes. "So did that old man, but we're not bringing him with us, are we?"

"She's... special."

the assassin gave him a blank look. "Captain, this is no time for crushes." he glared at her "No, I mean, she can do stuff that the normal humans can't do. Besides, Loki took her out with his staff. She needs medical attention."

This time, Natasha actually _did_ roll her eyes. "Fine, just make sure she doesn't do anything."

He glanced down at the girl in his arms. "I will."

* * *

A/N: updates shouldn't be too slow, but bear with me. pleeeese review my darlings!

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Suit up

hey y'all! I'm having a little trouble finding time to update, so it may be sorta slow... I SINCERELY AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY DEARS! My charger's been broken so I couldn't update! I'm SO SORRY! *hands out cyber-cookies*

thank you to everyone who had reviewed!

thanks also to everyone else who has read, favorited, or story alert(ed?)!

comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Please feel free to give me tips or ideas on how the story should go!

ON WITH THE SHOW

RAH RAH RAH

* * *

disclaimer: bla bla I don't own it bla

* * *

(Lydie's POV)

**Of Spider Silk and Spangled Shields**

**Chapter 2: Wakey Wakey...**

You know migraines? Well, lets call them the king of headaches.

My headache right now was the motherfucking _GOD_ of headaches.

I woke up strapped into a chair, aboard a helicopter. Guess who was strapped into another seat, just a across from me? My buddy! Loki. Catch the sarcasm? Little bastard. He was looking sorta subdued, as if he had given up. Liar.

I groaned softly, lifting my head slightly to better glimpse my surroundings. Yep, definitely a helicopter. A woman with red hair was piloting, with two men seeming to be having an argument.

I recognised the first man right away- if the yellow-and-red armor didn't give him away, it was his slightly snide tone and signature gotee- totally Tony Stark, or Iron Man. The second was more difficult. He was very muscular, wearing a tight uniform that looked like the US flag threw up on it. He carried a matching shield on his right arm. All-in-all, his blond hair (perfectly cut and styled, I might add) just added to the goody-little-soldier act.

Tony Stark glanced over at me "Well, it seems the little lady has awoken!"

Mr-I-have-perfect-hair strode over to look me in the face. Wowee that guy has some cute baby blues! He did a sort of stiff bow/salute to me. Sheesh, don't go gettin' too excited here. I skimmed my eyes over him, ignoring the warm feeling that was collecting in my stomach. His lips were fixed in a permident pouty look, making him look _hot._ He was waaaay too cool for my game- I just _had_ to get a rise out of him, y'know?

Putting on my best bored tone, I glanced at Iron Man "So... is he always have a stick up his ass, or is the act purely on my behalf?" Spangled-suit-dude actually looked offended. I grinned at him. "So you DO have emotions! Bravo, bravo good sir!"

"I..I have emotions.." he stammered, cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment. Continuing to smile, my voice dripped sarcasm. "That's wonderful! And you are a true _master _with words... So, could you be a _dear _and free me from these fucking restraints?"

Gazing at my now orange-y hair (what? I was confident) Stark addressed the flustered soldier. "Hmm... we should most likely humour her Cap..." I glared at him "Damn right you should. Now, get me out. Por favore."

Loki snickered at me "I wouldn't suggest it. Little bitch will tie you up with that string of hers." I shot him a frosty glare, hair turning pale blue in annoyance. "Did anyone ask you for your opinion?" I asked him. "Let's see.. ah, no. Now will someone PLEASE get me out before I end up _accidentally '_tying someone up with that string of mine'."

'Cap' untied me, from the seat belt thingies, so that I could stand up and walk around.

Wait. One Problem. I glared at the two men (well, three including Loki. but I don't really count him as a man) gazing back at me. "What idiot put CASTS on my legs?" Tony stared back at me coolly. "You broke your legs. Well, your friend with the staff-" "_Scepter!"_ Loki cut in. "-thought that you would look better if you couldn't walk. So, voila! Casts."

I rolled my eyes, trying to bring my temper under control. "I don't _need_ casts, geniuses. I can _heal,_ you know." Luckily, for me, the casts were just strapped onto my legs with petty velcro. The both gave twin 'rrrrrrk' sounds in protest as I tore them off. 'Cap' looked at my ankles, in a slightly distressed fashion "Now, ma'am, you really shouldn't..." He trailed off when I flexed my toes and sprang to my feet. I smirked at his dumbstruck face. "Like I said. Healing. Now, first things first. YOU-" I pointed a finger at Loki, flexing it like a gun to shoot silk over his mouth. "-Are a total bastard, and do not know how to treat a lady." I wheeled around to look at the two men who were looking at me like I had just said I was from mars. "What?" I questioned, "He was bugging me."

The red haired lady glanced at Loki, then at me, commenting "Thank god. I was hoping he would get shut up soon" in a monotone. So, she can speak.

Loki's face was slowly turning red with lack of air and anger, emitting a muffled 'mmmmf!'

Stark sighed, and pressed a button on the arm of his Iron Man suit. A small blowtorch replaced the tip of one of the fingers, allowing him to melt off my silk from Loki's mouth. "Spoilsport.." I muttered.

"Unfortunately spider-chick, we need him for interrogation. After the fact, however.." he grinned slyly "Be my guest" I stared him down. "Name's Lydie. Mr. _Stark."_ Stark grinned at me "So, she knows my name! Call me Tony. Nice ta meetcha, Lyds." I waved him off. Lyds was better than spider-chick. 'Cap' did this awkward bow/salute thing. "Capt. America, ma'am. Pleased to make your aquaintince."

I looked at him, nodding slightly. "So did yo' mamma name you Captain A, or do you have a real name?"

Captain A's nostrils flared slightly. "My _mother_ named my Steven Rogers. Ma'am."

I glanced at Tony. "Polite to the last.." I drawled, rolling my eyes. Steve huffed.

Stretching again, I looked down at my clothes. Evening-ware dress? Not good for fighting.

Deciding to ignore him, I turned to Black Widow. "So.. you're Natasha Rominov, right?"

Only she could make a straight face look like a quirked eyebrow. "Yes... how'd you know?"

I grinned. "Undercover agent, "recruited" by Fury. I know _you_ at least. Welllll I know Tony (duh).. Blondie... no. Is he new?"

She quickly flashed my one of her rare smiles. "No... actually pretty old... funny you don't know him."

I smiled wanly. "Hmm. Yes.. To more pressing matters- Do you have a suit I can borrow? It seems I've left without getting dressed."

"Why, yes, we have something in the back. Third shelf down on the left. There's a small room where you can change."

The "something in the back" was a uniform I knew very well. Blue-and-Red patches stared at me from under a silver spiderweb. The black spider design in the middle of the chest brought back memories... I miss you Daddy.

Fury must've modified the suit to fit my measurements. How the hell did he get those?! I can't imagine him running around with a tape measure.. _that_ I wanna see. Pulling the hood over my face, I carefully fitted my hands into the web-shooters that were built into the sleeves. The gloves and shoes had tiny holes in the fabric- just large enough for silk to creep through. Never in my 25 years of life had I expected to be wearing this...

"I'm honored" I whispered, feeling sorta cheesy. I walked back out of the "changing room", back into a room of stares.

Everyone jumped when Tony cleared his throat. "Ahem. Spider-man?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the smooth spandex move with me. "Spider-_girl_. Spider-man was my Dad." No! I was NOT going to cry now... I'm better than this.. I coughed to hide a sniff.

"Well.." Loki hissed. "That explains _ever so much_."

I leaned into his face. "I know right? But did you know... not only are female spiders flashier-" I twirled my hair (now pearly- the usual color) "But they also have a certain.." I bared my teeth at him, revealing the newly-made hole for my mouth "_Bite." _Loki's eyes widened as he watched a bead of venom drop from my extra-long fangs onto the helicopter floor. With a slight _Sssss_ noise, it burned through the steel to fall, thousands of feet below.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed. "Note to self.." Tony mumbled "Don't piss off the spider lady." I nodded at him. "Yep! good plan. Do you have a knife?"

He raised his eyebrows. Well. I would've had the same reaction. Rolling my eyes, I snickered. "To cut my hair genius!"

He pressed a button, and a pocketknife-sized blade popped out of the wrist of the Iron Man suit. he handed it to me. Nice and sharp... Cutting my hair would stop it from changing colors-for now. I'd get a month or so away from it.

At that exact moment, thunder decided to roar, causing the helicopter to shudder slightly. Loki and I were both startled, causing him to flinch and me to twist and stick, spider-like, to the wall above his head. The sticky silk on my feet and hands allowed me to stick to anything- I don't ever have to worry about falling. Usually. This little stunt of mine caused some raised eyebrows from Tony, puzzlement from Cap, and Loki was... Loki was Loki-ing and still looking generally freaked out by the thunder.

I crawled up to the ceiling, and walked over to Loki (still on the ceiling) stretching out so my head was level with his. My now chin-length hair was falling straight down; Loki was now sneezing from it tickling his nose.

"What's the matter," I taunted "Afraid of a little thunder?" Loki glared at me, but still looked slightly ruffled. He sneezed again. "I'm not too fond of what follows..."

BOOM! Thunder was REALLY hitting us hard... causing me to fall (to my everlasting annoyance and horror) on Loki's lap. Ew ew ew ew. I gagged mentally. Both our lips curled in disgust, and I used him as a base to handspring off of him, landing on my feet and brushing myself off, flicking my hands as if I had touched something rancid. Well, I had.

The hatch blew open, showing some dude with a hammer who was apparently causing the vibrations. "BROTHER!" he snarled at Loki, grabbing said person, and throwing both of them out into the air. Along with Tony and Cap, I ran to the hatch.

I sighed. "PLEASE tell me we aren't going out after him..."

Steve glanced at me cooly. "We aren't going out after him"

Tony fired up the Iron suit, and jumped. I sighed again, activating the web shooters, and pulling on my mask. "Why me?"

I shot a thick rope of silk down, where it stuck to Tony. Rolling my eyes at Steve I fist-bumped him. "We good yeah?" He shrugged. "Sure. For now."

I grinned, attaching a line to him. The silk was running out- soon Iron Man would drag us down "3..2..1.."

"Woo-HOOO!"


	3. AN

**Hey y'all! I'm sorry this isn't the chapter you were hoping for... BUT**

**I wanted to thank all of ye' for reviewing, favoriting, following, or otherwise letting me know people actually read and like my fic' :) huggles and cybercookies to you all!**

**Just for clarification, I am NOT abandoning, ending, or putting this FF up for adoption! I still love it and continue to work on it, I'm just running out of time to do so... With hurricane Sandy out to get me, highschool, and my other fics, this one is just falling into the back...**

**Delay might me long or short but never fear! I will not stop!**

**Till next time my dearies!**

**~ Dark Moons**


	4. Chapter 3

GUESS WHAT? I'M BAAAACK!

I haven't written Avengers since last year! Ohmigosh I'm so glad to be back. Prepare yourselves for Lydie's sassafras attitude! Bombs away!

Song listened to: Toxic (Britney Spears)

_Too high, can't come down/losing my head spinning round and round/do you feel me now?_

* * *

With a loud whoop, I laughed as Cap and I were swept off the plane by Ironman's momentum, only to have our fall suddenly broken by Rogers' parachute.

"SPOILSPORT!" I shouted, snapping the silk that attached us to Ironman. The rather thin gossamer strands blew away in the wind, most likely to tangle up some poor bird… Or plane engine… Oopsies. My apologies.

Grinning wildly, I released my hold on the silk in my hands - falling slowly, spread-eagled, loving the feel of wind in my face as thin strands of silk floated away from my little outburst. I was just about to comment on how it was strange that here I was falling out of the ski when-

Mr. Testosterone here decided to save the apparent "damsel in distress" by restraining me from my flight. Da fuck dude? I'm having fun here. I tried my hardest to escape, really I did. I guess that he was stronger than he looked. A LOT stronger, actually.

Despite my struggling, he somehow managed to pin an arm around me, (most likely trying to keep me from falling). Even though I kept up a steady stream of cuss words (I think he will never get over that blush), he didn't really seem phased by the whole ordeal.

Once we were around ten feet from the ground (really only a matter of about twenty seconds), Cap released the parachute, letting us tumble down for the remaining feet. Unfortunately for both of us, the blockhead had forgotten to let me go - leaving me no choice. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I shocked him just quickly enough to squirm out of his grip, launch myself away from him, and fall easily in a quick roll. Several feet away, I saw him land as well, falling in a perfect crouch with his shield at the ready. Pulling down our masks, we rushed off to confront Loki, who was currently battling both Mr. Thunder-and-hammer and Ironman (who in turn were both battling each other). Really, who was fighting whom in this equation?

With a roar, Thunder was growling something at Ironman, who replied back with his usual amount of sass. After running over to the scene, I tried my best to restrain the Hammer dude with my thickest silk. With a loud growl, he broke the silk, turning instead to smash a tree with his hammer. I stared at him. "You broke my silk."

Iron man's voice was slightly computerized through his helmet. "Not now, Spidergirl!"

Baring my wrists, I prepared to shoot Thunder again. "No one's ever done that with their bare hands before… What ARE you?!" I shouted, slightly afraid.

Thunder bared his teeth. "I am THOR, God of Thunder! Go back to your home where you belong, woman!"

Oh. No. You. Di'in't. He did NOT just pull the "damsel in distress".

Turning to Loki (who was just sitting on a rock, watching. Like seriously; did that guy have NOTHING better to do?) Thor bellowed again, "LISTEN WELL BROTHER…"

At that moment, Tony flew by, knocking Thor with him. Loki smirked. "I'm listening…"

I shot some silk at him, but he dodged. Damnit, he was getting smart.

"Care to dance, mortal?" Loki said.

"Bring it on, silvertongue!" I snarled. If Thor was this slimeball's cousin, then I liked their family even less. Why do I always get stuck with the annoying guys?

Behind me, I could vaguely make out the three men throwing each other around. It was pretty odd - for every move Tony made against Thor, Captain America would instantly try to make himself seem better then his "rival". Make up your mind - who's side are you on?

Finally managing to snag Loki with some silk, I darted around a tree, effectively tying him to it. Triumph!

Behind me, the three boys were done playing. I turned to watch.

Tony raised his hands calmingly. "Now just calm down, big guy…"

Captain America cut him off, stepping forward. "What he's trying to say is just put the hammer down. We're all on the same side…"

Tony curled his hands into light fists. "Hey Capsicle, I have this covered-"

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?!" Thor bellowed.

I braced myself. Oh god…

With a tremendous crash (and destruction of nearby vegetation), we all flew backwards as Thor brought the hammer smashing down onto the Captain's shield.

I yelped when I fell out of the branches of the tree that I had landed in, falling to the ground with a thud. My mask had a rather large gash down the front, so I pulled it off. It was useless at this point anyway.

Ironman seemed to be unhurt as he heaved a effin' _tree_ off of him, but hey - at least he could walk.

"You ok in that can?" I shouted to him.

He mock-saluted me. "Fresh as _can_ be. Ha-ha."

In the center of the circle (that looked quite like a bomb had dropped there, if I might add) was a rather dusty (but unhurt) Captain Rogers.

Sheepishly, Thor pulled his hammer off Cap's shield that was pinning the good soldier to the ground. He glanced at my extended hand for a moment, before taking it and allowing me to help him up. Without meaning to, a slight amount of natural silk on my gloves caused our hands to come apart with a slight velcro-y sound when I released his hand. He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

Turning to Thor, Steve gave him the same look that I would give an annoying two-year-old throwing a tantrum. He glared. "Are we done now?"

Flying over to the now-crooked tree that still had Loki tied to it, Ironman pulled off my silk with a lovely snapping sound, and heaved the unconscious "god" over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He saluted at Cap (who bristled), and flipped up his face-mask, drawling. "Yep, I think that about covers it."

I snickered. "Fury said I was going to be working with boys..."

They gave me blank stares. I winked. "He never said they'd be amusing _and_ cute…"

Ironman looked rather pleased with himself, smirking. "All in a day's work, Lyds."

* * *

I know it's short, I know it's sorta a filler, but we'll get there.

If you get bored, check out my other fics!

Review my dearies!

;Dark Moons


End file.
